Love in Bloom
by Jack Ishima
Summary: All staight couples of digimon I support and some I want to take a stab at. I have posted an update of my Takimi chapter makiing spelling corrections.
1. Rukato Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything related to it it all belongs to Toei.

A/N: The Tamers are now age 13 and Henry and Terriermon will not be appearing in this fic.

Takato was walking to the park one day before school to feed Guilmon and he couldn't get Rika out of his mind for reasons he didn't understand _why can't I get her out of my mind could it be that I love her? How could anyone ever fall in love with some one that has Rika's attitude_. Takato thought about that and Rika all day long so after school he finally decided to ask his Dad for advice.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Takato."

"When you where my age did you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yes I did why do you ask?"

"Well you see there's this girl I like but I and can't get her out of my mind. I thought you might know what to do about it."

"Well Takato it seems to me you have stronger feelings than just liking her and I think you should just tell her. Just one question what's her name Takato?"

"Her name it's uh Rika."

*mean while*

_Why can't I get that stupid goggle head out of my mind._ " Renamon come here now."

"What is it Rika? I haven't sensed the digital field." Renamon said.

"That's not it."

"Then what Rika?"

"I need some advice."

"About what?"

"I don't even know why I called you. You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the head."

"What's this about love you think just because I am a fighter means I don't know love."

"Go now Renamon I think I should just figure this out by myself." Rika said in a very serious tone.

"Alright Rika but I think you should tell the boy." Renamon said then disappeared.

_Maybe Renamon is right should I tell Takato or keep it a secret._

" Rika you have a visitor." her grandmother called to her.

"Coming grandma." Rika said making her way to the door anyway.

"Hey Rika." Takato said as Rika came to the door.

"Uh hey Takato." Rika said nervously.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Rika?" Takato said more nervously than Rika.

"Sure."

" Rika there's some thing important I have to ask you and please don't laugh or anything."

"Okay Takato."

"This kinda hard." Takato said," Rika would you like to go out on a date with me sometime." Takato then got ready for rejection.

"Takato I was just about to find you and ask you the same question of course I would." Rika was so happy she could have lost her title as the digimon queen and still have been happy. A/N Which if you pay attention to the show is huge.

"Well I wasn't really expecting this so I will meet you here at six."

"See ya then." Rika said.

"Yeah."

*at six*

*brrrrrrring brrrrring*

"Hello Nonaka residence." Rika said.

"Is this Rika?" Takato said over the phone.

"Yes may I ask who is calling?"

"It's Takato."

"Hey Takato you said you would be here by now."

"Ya well I was just about to leave to pick you up and I got a great idea."

"Oh yeah what's this great idea?"

"Surprise I'll be at your house in about 15 minutes. Oh and get your bike ready. See ya soon."

"Bye bye Takato."

*15 minutes later*

Rika was waiting on the front porch of her house for Takato to arrive. He then rode up on his bike with a picnic basket on the handle and a table cloth in a back pack along with candles, candlesticks, and a book of matches witch Rika couldn't see.

"Hi Rika."

"Hey Takato."

"Do you like my surprise?"

"Yes Takato!" Rika said excitedly finally getting a date with Takato.

"So if you'll follow me I know a great place in the park for our picnic." Takato said beckoning Rika to follow. Rika got on her bike and followed Takato.

"Hey Takato slow down so I can catch up!" Rika yelled.

"If your up here with me how are you gonna follow me?"Takato said and chuckled.

"Not funny Takato." Rika said speeding up.

*at the park*

"Where is Takato he usually brings me food about now?" Guilmon asked himself,"Takato!"

"Huh? Oh Guilmon I forgot to get you food sorry."

"Oh." Guilmon started pouting,"What is girl trainer doing here?"

"Hey you little dino-freak my name is Rika."

"That's it Pyro..."

"STOP NOW!!!!!" Takato yelled before Guilmon could finish calling his attack out.

"Huh?" Rika and Guilmon said at the same time.

"Now listen here you two," Takato said," Guilmon learn to use Rika's name and don't call her girl trainer. Rika you don't insult Guilmon I care to much about you for Guilmon's childish short temper to be your demise. Rika is here because we are on a date Guilmon."

"What is a date Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"Well Guilmon a date is when you meet someone to be alone together."

"Oh."

"Rika since this night couldn't get worse than you almost dying and having to explain dating to a dinosaur there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Takato?"

"Well I know this is kinda forward..."

_What's he gonna say this suspense is driving me crazy _ Rika thought

"I love you Rika."

"Takato I love you to."

"You wanna start that picnic it's just a little further to the spot I told you about."

*the next morning*

Takato woke in the middle of the park and saw Rika next to him.

"Rika wake up." Takato said poking Rika.

"Takato what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"When did your bedroom move to the middle of the park?"

"WAHHHH? Shit what time is it?"

"According to my watch about 6 AM. Damn."

"That may be the understatement of the millenium Takato. How the hell are we gonna explain this to our parents. "

"We'll just tell the truth we were talking and fell asleep."

"I don't remember a thing about last night are you sure that's what happened."

"I'm positive."

"Good."

The End

Takato and Rika got grounded for staying out all night. On the up and up they got married right out of college.


	2. Daikari Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. A/N This first part is for fun. The main couples are Takimi and DaiKari. The digidestined are all in or just out of college. T.K. and Mimi are engaged and of course living together. Kari lives with Tai and Sora.

Me: Hey everybody what's up. I am redoing my Daikari chapter because my brother has requested I actually try to make it work this time.

Davis: Yes!!!

Me: It will be the same basic plot as the one for the other with a few improvements so I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Kari: Why must you torture me?

Davis: What are you talking about Kari?

T.K. and Mimi walk in holding hands and say: Hi guys what's going on?

Me: I'll explain we are redoing the Daikari chapter with a few improvements. Now let's start the story before all hell breaks loose (sees camera flying by) hold it what the hell is going over here.

Takari Fan Leader: We want you to keep this story the way it was.

Me: Well I don't really give a damn. I want all people to read my stories not just Takari fans. If that means I have to write a few Daikari stories the so be it.

-----

Daikari Chapter

It was a hot summer day in Odaiba and four friends were sitting under the shade of a tree in the park drinking lemonade. Takeru Takaishi a young blonde man was holding his fiancee, Mimi Tachikawa in his arms. Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Kamiya were sitting next to them talking about school and stuff.

Hikari was mostly silent and looking at Takeru thinking of the love she had lost in High School. She had been hoping that one day Takeru and Mimi would have a fight bad enough to break them up but it never happened. She never stopped loving him, maybe if she had taken that chance and told him how she felt she would have been better off.

Just then Daisuke's head popped in front of her. As usual he asked,"Hikari, would you go out with me."

She was as usual going to turn him down but then he moved and she saw Takeru thinking that Daisuke might be her only chance to make up for her lost love so she said,"Daisuke I would be delighted."

At first when Takeru and Mimi heard this they were a little shocked, but Takeru whispered in her ear,"I am happy Hikari has come to her senses and stopped waiting for us to break up and has gotten on with her life."

Mimi replied,"So am I dear, so am I." Then she kissed Takeru. For the first time seeing the two kiss didn't hurt Hikari in fact she felt happy for them.

"Great I will pick you up at 6:30."

Takeru and Mimi stood up and Mimi said," We really must be going."

"Bye." Hikari and Daisuke said.

"Oh Hikari before I forget I want details on the date tomorrow." Mimi said. Then she and Takeru walked off hand-in-hand.

"Daisuke I really must get going too." Hikari said getting up, but before she left she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then walked off. Hikari till that night couldn't understand why, but all the way home she was smiling. She thought on the way home one thing which might have been the worst thing she thought since she said yes to Daisuke 'What if the date doesn't go to well then what will I do all the way home she thought about it until she finally came to the solution, a double date.

Hikari hurried home and burst through the door. She caught her breath and picked up the phone and dialed Takeru's number.

**At Takeru's House**

Takeru heard the phone ring and walked over to pick it up.

"Hello Takaishi residence."

"Takeru I think you forgot the Tachikawa part you and Mimi aren't married yet." Hikari said jokingly.

"Very funny Hikari. May I ask why you are calling?"

"Yes. First call Mimi and switch to the speaker phone."

"All right no need to be so bossy." Takeru said. He then put his hand over the mouth piece,"Mimi we have a telephone call."

"Coming sweety." Mimi said while rushing down the stairs.

Takeru then pressed the speaker phone button,"Alright Hikari, Mimi is here now will you tell us why you called?"

"Yes. Well on my way home I was thinking what if things don't go too well tonight." Hikari said.

Takeru interrupted,"Hold it right there Daisuke thought the same thing and already called us. Yes we will be willing to go on a double date."

"Do either of you know where we are going." Hikari asked since she and Daisuke had never made plans on where to go.

"Well Hikari, I will be cooking a gourmet meal here for the four of us. If you want, you can bring over a movie." Takeru said. He had learned to cook when he stayed with Yamato and their father wasn't home. He had to put it to use when his mother worked late while he was in middle school and high school.

"Would you look at the time I have to go get ready." Hikari said.

"Hikari it's only 5:30." Takeru said looking at the clock.

"Takeru you should know that it takes a long time for a woman to get ready for a date, especially since you live with Mimi." Hikari said,"I'll see you soon." before Takeru and Mimi could say good bye she hung up.

**at Hikari's house**

Hikari hung up the phone and ran straight to her room. She began looking through her closet frantically for the perfect dress. If she learned anything from what she heard of Takeru and Mimi's first date it was, the first date is the most important. She saw a short black dress, but decided that was more for a dance. After looking through her stuff about three time she found she had nothing good to wear. She left her room to find that Sora had come home.

"Hi Sora." Hikari said slightly surprising her.

"Oh hello Hikari." Sora said turning around.

Just then Hikari got an idea,"Sora I need a little help."

"With what Hikari?"

"Well I have a double date me and Daisuke and Takeru and Mimi. I want to wear the perfect dress and was wondering if maybe I could borrow one of yours?" Hikari said looking very hopeful.

Sora saw the face of her sister in law and just could not say no,"Come with me."

Hikari followed Sora into her and Taichi's bedroom when Hikari got in Sora locked the door to make sure Taichi would not come in. Theminute Hikari got a chance to look at Sora's dresses she knew the one she wanted to borrow.

She had just enough time to change and put on her make up. When she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Daisuke holding a boquet of Petunias which he knew were Hikar's favorites. When he saw her his jaw almost dropped she wore a beautiful strapless red velvet dress, and she had her hair in a bun. Daisuke still has seen nothing more beautiful than Hikari that night.

Hikari was also impressed Daisuke was wearing a tuxedo and didn't have his hair looking like Taichi's he was very handsome.

"Shall we?" Daisuke asked holding out his free hand for Hikari.

Just then Hikari remembered,"Takeru said we could bring a movie, just a second." she ran to the entertainment center and picked out one of her favorite movies.

She came back and they walked to the car.

**meanwhile**

"Hey Palmon would you please get me another pan?" Takeru said as he worked on the dinner fearing if he left it for even a moment it might get burned. Takeru was the head chef at a restaurant and was used to having people get things for him. Every one was Takeru.

Mimi was making sushi and Palmon used her vines to grab things for Takeru while Angemon chopped vegetables. Soon, they were done and had a feast fit for the emporer himself.

They had just taken the wine out of the cellar, and put it on ice, when they heard the door bell ring. Takeru hurried over and opened the door.

"Hello and welcome to Takaishi's. Do you have have reservation?"

"Yes it should be under Motomiya."

"Yes your table is ready." Takeru said as he stepped aside so they could see the beautiful dinner that had been made. But when they noticed two extra chairs they were surprised.

Hikari asked,"Are more people going to be coming?"

"No these extra chairs are for Angemon and Lillymon to thank them for their help." Mimi explained.

"I think you forgot about us." Angewomon said as she and Exveemon flew in.

"What are you two doing here?" Hikari asked

"You thought we would give up a chance at free food." Exveemon said and began to laugh.

"I guess it's good thing they came along. There is no way we could eat this much food by ourselves." Daisuke said.

"I'll go and get a few more chairs." Takeru said. Soon he got a few folding chairs.(Hey what do you expect they don't have that many extra chairs.)

"Before we eat dinner let us pray." Daisuke said so they all joined hands and thanked God for all the good things in life. Soon dinner was done Hikari had brought over a few movies so they all went into the living to watch them. Takeru and Mimi took the love seat the digimon took the couch and Daisuke and Hikari took the other love seat. They put the movie in and turned out the light.

Every moment Hikari and Daisuke moved closer to each other. Hikari felt as if some invisible force was pulling her and she did not try to fight it. At the moment the two touched the whole world seemed to dissapear. It was only Hikari and Daisuke she never could have felt happier. She then realized that she had just been coating ver her true feelings all of these years. She had always loved Daisuke but never could admit it to herself. She turned her face ad then she grabbed Daisuke's kissed him. Of course Daisuke kissed back and the two began to make out.

Seeing this Takeru and Mimi got some ideas of their own, and ran up to the bedroom. Hikari and Daisuke would have made out all night if they had not heard Mimi, screaming Takeru's name. They decided it was time to leave, so Hikari took the video out of the VCR and put it back in her purse. They grabbed their digimon, who had de-digivolved, and then left.

On the ride home all they could do was say how much they loved each other. Daisuke dropped Hikari off at home she gave him a kiss good bye. She walked in and she was on cloud nine, she didn't even notice when Taichi asked how her date went.

The End

-----

Me: So what did you all think of my new improved Daikari?

Takeru: It was awesome.

Me: You are only saying that cause you got to screw Mimi. So I ask some one non biased their opinion. Readers, answer my plea! Review my story -- *sheepishly* but don't flame me.

Hikari:(sarcastically) Nice ryhme Tim.

Me: I have no need for sarcasm. NOW BECAUSE OF THAT I SHALL WRITE ANOTHER DAIKARI!!!!!!!!!!! Peace out folks.


	3. Takimi Chapter 1

Me: As usual I don't own digimon. I do support this couple if T.K. and Kari aren't together and again sorry to my Takari fans. BTW This is gonna be a long chapter.

Davis: author dude

Me: What Davis

Davis: Can I be with Kari in this chapter like I was in the Daikari one

Me: Sorry this is when T.K. and Mimi start dating to when T.K asks for Mimi's hand in marriage. As you from remember from my DaiKari chapter you and Kari weren't together yet.

Mimi:(excitedly) Does that mean what I think it means Mr. Author?

Me: Only if you think it means this is the Takimi chapter.

T.K.: Yes.

Kari: WHAT WAS THAT TAKERU TAKAISHI?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Mimi: It means he's happy that he is with me.

Kari: Shut up slut!

T.K.: Not again. Stop both of you. Kari I still love ya and all but since that kiss me and Mimi had in the last chapter I've seen her in a whole new light and it's much better than the one I used to see her in.

Me: Let's start the story.

Takimi Chapter

It was a stormy day in Odaiba as T.K. ran into the High School shaking all the water from his umbrella. T.K. ran to his locker and opened it. Inside he had his books and notebooks, but his favorite wasn't used for any class. In one of his notebooks he kept his most protected secret his true feelings for Mimi Tachikawa,"Oh Mimi why must I never tell you how much I love you." T.K. said to himself.

Little did the boy know that Mimi was spying on him when she heard this her heart went a flutter and but knowing she would soon be spotted she had to make it look like a real chance meeting in the halls. So she headed back a little turned around and started walking.

As T.K. closed his locker Mimi passed,"Hi T.K." Mimi said masking her happiness.

"Oh, hey Mimi." T.K. said glad she didn't come by a few seconds earlier,"Well listen I wanna ask you something."

Mimi was about to die sure she knew what he was going to ask,"What is it T.K.?"

BRIIIIINGGGGGGGG "Ah there's the bell gotta go Mimi." T.K. said running off.

_Damned bell _ Mimi thought angrily as she went to her first class.

**lunch**

T.K. sat down and began to eat his lunch.

"Hi T.K.." Mimi said sitting next to T.K..

"Hey Mimi." T.K. said.

"Hey T.K. I was wondering when you wanted to ask me something earlier what was it?"

Before T.K. asked he thought of Tai's courage and tried his best to bring up just a half of that courage. He also thought of his crest for the hope that Mimi wouldn't laugh. He took a deep breath,"Mimi to night my mom is gonna be out and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner for a date."

"Okay."

"Great drop by at six."

**that night at T.K.'s house**

"Hey Tai. How's it going?"

"Good T.K."

"Do you wanna talk to Kari?" Tai asked because that's who he usually called for.

"Both of you. Just put it on speaker phone."

"Alright just a second."

"Hello."

"Hey Kari, Tai I have something to tell you two."

"What?"

"I got a date with Mimi!!"

"That's great T.K." Tai said.

"Ya just great." Kari said hiding her pain.(A/N She at this point has a thing for T.K.)

"Oh well I gotta get back to cooking dinner see ya."

**same time Tai's house**

"Bye T.K." Tai said hanging up.

Kari then ran to her room in tears. Tai knew Kari liked T.K. and this must make her heart broken. So he went up to her room to comfort her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "What is it Tai?"

"I came up here to comfort you." Tai said.

"Just a minute." Kari said as she wiped her tears,"Come in Tai."

"Hey sis you okay."

"Let's see I find out the love of my life got a date with some slut. No I'm not okay!"

"Kari a few things. First T.K. has loved Mimi since before you two met. Second Mimi is not a slut. Finally there are other fish in the sea like Davis I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

"A few things from me. First I don't give a damn about your first. Second Mimi is a slut. And finally how much did Davis pay you to say that he and I would make a cute couple?"

"Davis paid me $50, although that is just making fity bucks for what I have always thought.. Mimi hasn't had a date she's only wanted T.K. which means she isn't a slut by definition."

**T.K.'s house**

DING DONG

"Coming." T.K. said as he went to the door,"Hey Mimi."

"Hi T.K." Mimi said entering the house. As she passed him she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Go make yourself comfortable on the couch I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

T.K. went back into the kitchen and began to toss the salad. He had been slaving in the kitchen since he got home from school and Yolie's store. He was a great cook since Matt had taught him how to. He was making Spagghetti . He set the table and put two candles in the middle.

"Mimi dinner's ready."

Mimi ran into the dining room as T.K. lit the candles.

"Shall we eat?" T.K. inquired even though he already knew what her answer would be.

"Of course." Mimi said as T.K. pulled out the chair and she sat down.

**after dinner**

T.K. put the dishes in the sink and then went into the living room. He and Mimi were just gonna hang out for the rest of the date. Within the next half an hour T.K. moved closer to Mimi until he was right next to her. Mimi began getting nervous because he was so close. He moved in to kiss her she was taken by surprised and gave a little jump.

"What's wrong Mimi?" Takeru inquired.

"Nothing I was just a little surprised when you kissed me." Mimi explained.

"Okay." T.K. moved in for another kiss this time Mimi moved in also and they began making out for the rest of the evening.

*story pause*

Me:I would like everyone to meet Lisa.

Lisa:Hello every one.

Everyone:Hello Lisa.

Me:Mimi Lisa you have an important relationship you two are best friends and you never keep secrets from each other. Got that you two?

Lisa and Mimi:Yup.

Me:Well then on with the story.

*story unpause*

**the next day at school**

"You have got to be kidding me Mimi you actually made out with T.K.!" Lisa basically screamed. She was a medium height slender body build, with blue eyes, brown hair with a deep red tint, and two earrings in each ear.

"Keep it down do want the whole world to know about my love life?" Mimi said hoping no body heard Lisa.

"Sorry. But he's the hottest guy in school." Lisa said.

"I know that." Mimi said.

"I must haved asked him out like fifty times and he always turned me down." Lisa said still in shock from the news.

"Well he asked me out for your information." Mimi said.

"Well I know how much you love him so congratulations."

BRRRRRINNNNNNGGGGG,"We had better get to class."

"I'll save you a seat at lunch Mimi."

**at lunch**

"I thought Mr. Yamasaki would never stop talking." Lisa said as Mimi sat down next to her.

"Me either. Hey Lisa do you mind if T.K. sits with us?"

"No."

"Hey Mimi. Hello Lisa how are you doing." T.K. said.

"Good. T.K. I just wanna wish you and Mimi the best of luck with your relationship."

"How did you know about that?"

"Mimi told me about everything."

"Oh I dind't figure her to be the kind to kiss and tell."

"T.K. she's my best friend I tell her everything."

"Okay." T.K. said.

End Chapter one

Me:Attention every one this Takimi is to long for one chapter so one of the next two chapters will finish it.

T.K.:If the next isn't a Takimi what will it be please don't make it another one with me.

Me:What would you like to see next T.K.?

T.K.(grins evilly):Junato.

Me:Let's see what they think about this whole thing.

Matt: Tim if this happens you won't live to see the next chapter.

Jun: Come here Matty poo.

Matt: I'll kill you Tim.

Me: Looks like we are gonna do it.

Matt (carrying a kniife): DIE!


End file.
